


Snapped Relationships

by Undoomsday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also at Summaries, Angst, Boss Rafael McCall, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Derek forgets Stiles' Birthday, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rich Derek Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undoomsday/pseuds/Undoomsday
Summary: Derek Hale is an overworked Businessman.Stiles is a lonely husband.Scott McCall is a Sadistic Opportunist.OrDerek tries to hold on to his life at all ends. He fails in some.





	Snapped Relationships

Derek Hale, Senior Executive at McCall International sat at his desk in his office, head in his hands, exhausted. He was reviewing the last report of the day, continuously rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The clock read 11 pm, and it was no shock to him that he was the last man left on the floor. Scribbling lines off, and highlighting certain points, he left the files at his assistant Greenberg’s table, who had long since left, and would make the necessary corrections on Monday. As he walked back to his table, his eyes fell on one purple folder.

"Shoot." He sighed. That folder had to go out with Rafael McCall, his boss. Knowing that it was of extreme importance, and that he or Rafael would not be coming tomorrow, he unwillingly picked it up.

'God, this job's going to be the death of me one day.' He quietly exited the office, cringing once again when he remembered something of grave importance.

'Shit.' He thought 'Stiles is going to murder me.'

Reaching out for his cell phone from his coat pocket, he called Stiles' number and hoped his partner would pick up. He knew it was unfair to Stiles, but what could he do? Duty always called, and at his post just below the boss, even if he tried, he couldn't pass the work on.

‘Hey, you’ve reached Stiles Stilinski-Hale. I’m obviously not available right now, probably kissing my handsome husband somewhere, do leave a message!’

Derek looked at the phone, smiling sadly at the happiness in his husband’s voice despite his solemn mood due to Stiles not picking up. He couldn't blame him, in fact if he were in his place, he would be utterly pissed and would never pick the phone up, lock every door and just go to sleep, leaving the other guy to spend the night outside.

God, he hoped Stiles wouldn't do that.

He dialled the number once more, and then dialled it again, and yet again. Stiles refused to take his call.

The elevator chimed, and his phone lost all the bars.

'Just when I thought it could not get any worse.'

He really wanted to go back home, and be with Stiles, but he knew there was no way he would be able to concentrate or focus on anything if he did not give the file to Rafael. He knew that the old man would be awake, having left only an hour ago.

He also knew it would be rude, but nothing could be done.

Taking a seat in his Camaro, he quickly zoomed it through the empty parking lot and out of the premises as he raced towards the McCall House. It was on the other side of his own house, in the opposite direction of where Stiles was, so he figured he move fast, the roads being empty and void of cops.

At 11:20 pm, he arrived at the Grand Villa a la McCall. Greeting Alex, the gatekeeper, he parked his car in the driveway and he stepped up and inside the big house, where he found Rafael and his wife, Melissa, sitting, drinking wine and chatting casually.

"Derek! Bloody hell! What on earth are you doing here son?!"

Derek laughed at Melissa's scolding but of course took it in his stride as he informed the McCall's about the reason for his late night visit. "I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour Mr McCall…"

"Derek, I'm going to cut your tongue out one day for that! How many times have I told you…”

"Okay, okay. Rafael. I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but I had to give this folder back to you."

"My boy, what the hell comes day after?"

"Umm… A Monday?"

"Yes Derek, a Monday! A working day! First of all I call you at 7:00 pm for an hour's work, you drop in at 12 noon, 12 noon Derek! Secondly, I tell you to go home latest by 10:15, you're standing here an hour later with a file! Boy, I swear, if you faint at your table one day,"

"Now, now, Rafael, the Derek looks exhausted and he still has to drive back to his own house. Derek, now I'm sure you have the habits of this one," Melissa pointed towards Rafael. "And therefore you haven't eaten anything since God knows when. So sit down and let me get you something."

"As much as I love your cooking,"

"If you call me Ma'am Derek, you've had it."

"Fine, I love your cooking a lot Melissa and I will surely come for lunch one day but I've to go back home. Stiles is waiting for me and not picking any of his calls."

Suddenly, a new voice cut in. "You know, I would find that surprising if you did not already treat that guy like trash."

"Scott," Rafael started in a firm tone. "You really need to watch it."

"Oh, did I say something wrong, dad?" Scott said in a painfully sarcastic tone, "I was just trying to tell a guy how to treat his husband, or in his case, how not to."

"You know, it's fantastic how crude and impenetrable you are, Scott. Despite all my attempts to salvage our friendship, you just let it go down the drain." Derek turned his head to Rafael and Melissa.

"Thank you for attending to me so late into the night, but I must go. See you day after Rafael. Bye, Melissa." Shaking Rafael's hand, hugging Melissa and giving Scott one last look of disapproval, he walked out of the house.

As he opened the door, a voice came from behind.

"Honey, Derek, wait!" Melissa rushed after him.

"Melissa?" Derek looked at the woman puzzled.

"Derek, don't you think you're forgetting about something?"

"Umm… I don't know, can't think of anything."

"Oh honey, you forgot what day it is tomorrow, didn't you?"

"I remember it's Stiles' birthday, Melissa."

"But…."

"But I could not find the time to arrange a present for him." Derek rubbed the hair on his nape and looked down sheepishly as he said so.

"God, I thought I'd get him a gift but I simply couldn't get the time." He continued.

"You know, that's one thing I've heard infinitely many times from Rafael. Darling, a gift's not enough. It is never enough. Look at me and Rafael, we've spent over thirty anniversaries together, son and guess how many that man could successfully wish me and surprise me on? Our first one and our first one only. It's not a gift he wants. It's time. He wants you to make time for him. Be with him, Derek. When I scold you sweetheart, I don't scold you because I want to. It's because I've done this before, been through all of this before. This job, this kind of business, this industry, it can chew any individual up and spit it out whole. You need support darling. Stiles's your support."

"I understand, but what do I do now?"

"Just tell him to look out of your left balcony at midnight. I'll handle the rest."

"How could I ever repay you?"

"Oh, rubbish, Derek! You're like a son to me. Since none of my own sons helps Rafael and because of the fact that I refuse to despite my qualifications, you have been there and have borne the weight of the three of us combined. Rafael always tells me, 'I'm one pillar of my company, Melissa. That scumbag Derek, he's the other three.'"

Derek smiled, his bunny teeth coming out in full force and hitting Melissa right in the heart. He hugged her very heartily and kissed her on the cheek before wishing her goodnight.

As his car sped down the driveway and disappeared around the curb, she sighed silently, hoping everything would be alright.  
At 11:50, Derek arrived home, where he saw all the lights off. Which meant Stiles had gone to sleep, definitely not a good sign.

Opening the door with his key, and activating the alarm, he went upstairs, and slowly entered his bedroom, to see a shadow of the seemingly sleeping Stiles Stilinski, facing the opposite side. Only, he could see that the shadow was not even close to sleeping. Walking on eggshells, he walked to the bed, before gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He could hear the muffled sniff that resonated around the room.

Oh, how he wished he could reverse time.

"Stiles, baby, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Stiles simply folded into himself more, determined to turn himself into a human burrito.

"Stiles, please, just hear me out."

Stiles did not budge, refusing to hear anything that came from Derek.

"You know, when you told me on our first date, remember that? No? Why am I not surprised? Anyways, when you told me that you are always busy and buried in work, I shrugged it off. I thought 'It's just the beginning; you will try to obviously make time.' But we've been dating for two damn years Derek, and when I moved in, I thought 'Fine, I guess he never had someone to come home to, so it is understandable that he works late.' I guess you just do not have enough incentive to come home to me and seeing that I am not nearly as important enough, I should not be here. Hell, I think I am an obstacle. Separating you from your work, your one true love…"

"Stiles, please stop! I have never, never thought of you as an obstacle. Heaven knows I want to come home every minute of the time I work. And you are the reason, the driving force, that makes me passionate about what I do, and more importantly, who I do it for."

Stiles turned around and stared blankly at Derek, a fierce rage in his eyes, contradicting the expression on his actually tear stained face.

"Do you even remember what day it is tomorrow?" he put forth.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It did slip my mind, but Melissa reminded me."

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, I am so honored."

"I am sorry Stiles, but I have a surprise for you."

"Which, I’m willing to bet, you did not even fucking plan. You know what Derek, at first I did think it was me. I thought I was the reason it just did not seem to be working. I had insecurities. I put in more hours at the gym and took care of whatever I ate, starved myself for months. And guess what? You did not fucking notice. I don’t want money Derek! My dad struggled to make ends meet when my mother passed away due to the constant reminders he got from the hospital and the insurance company. I’ve seen poverty."

Stiles stood up and continued. "I thought I didn't deserve you, but guess what! It was you. You, all along, were the reason for my insecurities. There are some little unspoken promises that two people make to each other once they start dating. You broke each one of those, Derek. You know what? I don't even think I want to see you right now. Just fuck off. Consider this to be my breaking point."

Saying this, Stiles turned and walked out to one of the two balconies that were attached to the room.

Hale simply sat on the bed, on his haunches. His heart ached from the harsh words Stiles had spoken. He deserved every word, but the bite, the anger, the acrimony behind them was just too hard to swallow. He silently picked up the blanket and walked to the balcony where Stiles stood, torso bare, shivering a little.

He quietly draped the blanket over the man and retreated the same way. Before exiting, he turned towards Stiles. "Melissa planned a surprise gift for me to give to you. She told me to make you face the sky from the other balcony. Just do it for her, please."

Saying this, he swiftly went down the stairs, dashed through the living room and out the door, sat into his car and sped away.

Stiles, still facing the other side, trotted to the other balcony and gazed at the night sky.

In a moment, the sky seemed to be full of hundreds of colorful lights. Yellow, blue, pink and white sparks flying through the sky, creating patterns of splendid glamour.

The glorious act continued for 5 minutes, before it ended with a finally of 'Happy Birthday Stiles' written in the night sky.  
Just then, a voice made him yelp, as it resonated through the balcony.

"Hmm…. Pretty touching, don't you think?"

"Scott! What the…. What on earth are you doing here? How did you get in? What the hell?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured this would happen. Mom has had the same reaction a couple of times."

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yup, I was in the opposite room, and I arrived just before Derek, so I could conceal myself without your or his knowledge."

"I could have you arrested, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But you won't."

"What makes you think so?"

"Stiles my mom just made the sky explode for your birthday gift. Do you want her to worry about her son being taken into custody in the middle of the night?"

"I suppose not."

"Exactly my point. But Stiles, I do have a proposition for you that will help you a lot if you decide to take it."

"What is it?"

"Now, Stiles, I have always liked you. So, I was thinking, if you wanted, we could have a little fun on the side. A little dancing on the bed, if you know what I mean."

"But that's cheating!"

Scott was already getting irritated. How dumb could Stiles be? "How do you know Derek's not cheating on you with his assistant?"

"Please, as angry as I am with Derek, I know he shall never cheat. He may drink a lot, as I'm sure he's doing at a seedy bar right now, but he shall never be unfaithful in a relationship."

"Look, neither one of us loses anything. As amazing," he stressed the last word with great sarcasm "as people say he is, he shall probably come back and apologize even though we both know that he is the one who can't catch a break. This way everybody wins."

"What will you gain out of this? Scratch that. I'm not considering it." Stiles said, and even if he were being honest, he was at least 50% confident of that statement.

"I gain a tight ass. It may sound crude, but it is true. I can't go to harem houses or prostitution rings even though I want to. The family name gets destroyed and shit, but as you said, scratch that. Are you in or are you out?"

"Um… I… I…"

"Come on man. Just imagine, you shall get the sweet sensation of the fruit that is that is Derek with the hard nut to crack that is standing in front of you. Plus, you look like you love it hard and rough; something that I think Derek can never be capable off.”

"I don't know dude."

"Do you want to see what I can do, Stiles?" Scott's tone turned seductive as he came behind Stiles and whispered into his year.

"I…. I … Oh what the fucking hell!" he said, throwing caution into the air and turning to kiss Scott square on his hips.  
"Let's go, predator." He smiled. He may or may not regret this in the morning, but he was craving for a real connection with somebody. Something, Derek had not been able to provide him with in the past few days, or months.

Scott just snickered. It was just going to be like clockwork.


End file.
